When sparkles hit the fan
by LiterallyMetaphoric
Summary: The three unicorns stood silently, looking each other up and down. "Well..." Twilight began, pausing when she realized she didn't quite know what to say about this whole situation. The other two however seemed to be able to summarize it easily. "We're all bucked." On hiatus until my partner returns, sorry D:
1. Chapter 1

**When Sparkles hit the fan**

_L.__**M:**_ Guess who's back~?

Yep, and this time instead of another panty and stocking one shot, I bring you the first of a co-written multi-chapter fic~

I'm writing this with my best friend qunanda1, expect a bunch of derp.

We don't own My little pony~

* * *

It was another bright Equestrian day, Celestia's sun high in the sky.

It was on this fine day that Twilight found herself in the princess's very own study, learning a new spell taught to her by the princess herself.

As excited as she was to show off in front of her beloved mentor, this particular spell proved to be difficult for her.

Much to her ego's dismay….

"Focus Twilight, the slightest loss in concentration and the spell will backfire."

The lavender unicorn gave a slight nod, indicating that she had heard the Alicorn's words of guidance.

She'd take the princess's words to heart.

As she always did.

She always would, because she was her ever faithful student.

That's how it had always been, and that's how it appeared it would always be.

A faithful student, that's what she had wanted...

But, recently she's had the urge to be…more.

She wanted to be more than just a student, maybe more than even a friend.

She wanted to be more.

"Twilight, you're wavering, what's got you so out of touch today?"

A light red tinted her purple cheeks as she realized her mistake, it only deepened after hearing the ending question.

There was no way in all of Equestria she'd ever say that out loud!

She would never voice her feelings...

"S-sorry your highness, it's nothing..."

The celestial mare only gave her a curious gaze before deciding to let it go for the moment, much to Twilight's relief.

After regaining her concentration the magic loving unicorn threw herself into mastering the new spell presented to her.

This new spell just so happened to be a spell of summoning.

**What** she was supposed to be summoning exactly she wasn't quite sure.

"Um, your highness…?"

Celestia tilted her head ever so slightly, a bit of curiosity coloring her regal face.

"Yes Twilight?"

The smaller mare suddenly felt shy under the older mare's gaze.

"Um, I was just wondering…what am I supposed to be summoning exactly?"

Celestia paused and tried to think of something easily summoned for a first timer.

"How about summoning an apple?"

Twilight nodded before closing her eyes, trying her best to picture an apple right down to the texture of the stem.

When she opened her eyes again she saw something completely unexpected and quite ironic.

"What the hay?"

Celestia blinked at her pupil's summon, that was definitely **not** an apple.

At least not in the fruit sense, it seemed her summon was more figurative then literal.

"Applejack? What are you doing here?

The orange earth mare stood from where she had appeared and looked about herself.

One minute she's watering crops and the next she shows up in some fancy room.

"You tell me sugar cube, I have no ider as ta how I got here in tha first place."

Twilight could've face hoofed, she wanted an apple, not an Apple!

The sound of quiet musical laughter drew her attention to the third presence in the room.

"Princess…?"

Celestia regained her composer before answering.

"I say a job well done, though you may have not gotten what you had originally intended you certainly have obtained something much harder to summon."

The princess giggle again behind a delicate hoof.

Twilight didn't know whether to beam at the praise or blush in shame at her mishap.

Applejack righted herself before bowing, now aware that she was in the presence of royalty.

"Good afer'noon your highness."

The Alicorn smiled down at her.

"Good afternoon Applejack. Would you like me to send you home?"

The earth mare nodded, slightly expecting the princess to call in a guard or something.

What she didn't expect was the princess's next actions; she had leaned down until the tip of her horn touched her forehead through blonde bangs.

With a short burst of power Applejack disappeared.

Twilight sat blinkingly at the spot where her good friend had previously been.

"I think that's enough practice for today Twilight."

Was it time to leave already?

The unicorn nodded, bowing gracefully with a sweet goodbye and a promise of more letters as soon as she learned something new.

* * *

Later that evening Twilight found herself in her library, surrounded by the books she loved and held dear.

It was getting late; Spike had been sent to bed about an hour or so ago.

The baby dragon was a big help, but during moments like this when absolute concentration was needed it was best to be alone.

"Okay, an apple. That's all I need, just an apple…."

Repeating this to herself under her breath, Twilight focused her energy into her horn and tried once again.

CRASH!

Deep purple eyes flew open at the sound, almost jumping back when she realized who she had summoned this time.

"B-Big Macintosh?"

The red coated famer stallion only snored in response.

Well this was awkward….

She had summoned an Apple, again, only this one was male.

Oh, and also asleep.

"Oh buck me sideways…."

After waking the huge stallion up (not an easy task in the least) she sent him on his way home with an apology and a scarf since the temperature had dropped slightly after the sun had set.

Steeling herself one last time, Twilight sparkle focused all the energy she could muster into the very tip of her horn.

Her horn gave off a harsh golden glow, all of the power barely containing itself into one point.

"I just….want….a bucking…..apple!"

Light engulfed the room as she left the power loose, hoping and praying to Celestia that it would finally turn out right.

There was another crash, though not as loud as Big Macintosh's had been.

To be honest, it actually sounded like less muscle had hit the floor this time.

"Ow…"

Twilight's ears lowered, she definitely did **not** know this voice.

It was low and smooth, though unmistakably female.

"What…happened?

Another female's voice, though slightly higher, she groaned shortly after questioning the previous occurrence.

When the smoke cleared (apparently that magic overload had kicked up the dust in the room) Twilight finally got a good look at the other two mares in the room.

One mare seemed to have landed on her face, her dark brown wavy mane streaked with red and stripes of pink in a zig -zag fashion.

She lifted her face to reveal sleepy dark magenta eyes with long tapering lashes.

She had a silky looking coat of chocolate brown and a curly tail to accompany her mane.

There also seemed to be a pink horn poking through her pretty curls.

The second mare seemed to be sprawled on her back, her royal blue eyes rolling in a dizzy fashion.

She had a shiny coat of navy blue, a long wild black mane with silver streaking through it and upon closer inspection a silver horn.

Twilight felt her legs give out under her.

These two mares weren't even remotely apple related…right?

The lavender unicorn pulled herself to her feet, intent on checking their cutie marks and apologizing for causing them trouble.

Seeing as the unicorn mare with the brown coat was closer she approached her first.

She had sat up by now and seemed to be looking around with unbridled curiosity.

The mare stood, giving Twilight a clear view of her blank side.

The magic loving unicorn blinked before shaking her head, she hadn't checked her other side yet.

With that in mind she tried viewing her from another angle.

It was blank as a new born foal.

"What the Celestia?"

* * *

_L.__**M:**_ So….love, hate, take me on a date?

Feel free to tell me what you think in a review~


	2. Chapter 2

_L.__**M:**_ Hey guys, here's qunanda1's chapter :3

Enjoy~

* * *

It was ten in the morning and Brianna and Qunanda had woken up early to watch their favorite show.  
"Brianna, hurry up! My Little Pony is coming on!"

Qunanda sat down on the yellow sofa and picked up the remote.

"I'm coming~"  
Brianna sat next to her friend and they watched their show.

"Hey Q if you were a pony who would you want?"  
Qunanda froze and then got up and got her blue apple I-pad.

"Don't be shocked when I tell you his name."  
She said looking for the picture she was looking for.

"While I'm doing this who would you want?"  
Brianna put some thought into her choice.

"I guess it all depends..."  
Qunanda sighed and sat next to her friend.

"This is who I would want."  
She turned around her I-pad and showed her friend the picture of the big red stallion.

"Are you serious?"  
She said in a tone of disbelief.

"Yeah"  
Qunanda said shaking her head.

"Really? Big McIntosh?"  
The girl nodded her head.

"I don't know why but I'm oddly attracted to Big McIntosh."  
Her friend didn't know what to say.

"I think I'll go with a girl."  
Brianna said giving her friend back her I-pad.

"Princess Luna or Rainbow dash?"  
The older girl asked her friend.

"Luna because I think Rainbowdash goes better with Fluttershy."  
Qunanda nodded in agreement, her friend had a point there.

"Luna does kind of seem like your type, but what happened to your nerd crush on Twilight?"  
Brianna, Bri to those close to her, gave Qunanda a knowing smirk.

"Twilight and Celestia are meant for each other; in fact it's painful that they're not together yet."  
Qunanda shook her head.

"So true."  
Brianna yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going back to sleep Q."  
Qunanda looked at her friend and nodded.

"Sleep on the couch I'll get you a blanket."  
Qunanda got up and got Bri a blanket out of the closet and then gave it to her.

"Thanks Q."  
She nodded and went back to playing Fruit Ninja on her I-pad.

After getting frustrated after getting every blade except the shadow blade she started playing Temple Run.  
Qunanda always had fun playing that no matter how many times she died.

After an hour the playful girl finally decided to stop playing with her I-pad and watch some television.  
She flipped the channel but no matter what it stayed on the same channel.

"That's weird."  
The cable box turned off and there was a lot of white noise.  
Then the white noise stopped and the screen started glowing an eerie yellow golden color.

"I just….want….a bucking…..apple!"  
The voice that came out of the television scared the poor panicking girl.

"You can't have my I-pad or Bri's!"  
The girl said grabbing her own and her friend's I-pad.

That's when a great sucking power came from the television sucking in the girl halfway.  
"AHHHH~! Bri! WAKE UP!"

The sleeping girl sat up quickly and looked at her friend hazily.  
She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
"What's the matter Q-"

She saw her friend getting sucked into the T.V.  
"What in the hell?"

Qunanda gave another shriek before disappearing, leaving her best friend behind to gape at what had just happened.  
She didn't get to gape for long though; the sucking feeling only got stronger, pulling Bri right off the couch and across the living room.

She finally got pulled into the television and started screaming until her face hit something hard.  
Like, really hard.

"Ow…"  
The girl said picking her face off the solid floor and rubbing it.  
"What just happened?"

The girl that was sprawled out on her back asked.  
She shook her head and with Bri's help got up.

"What the Celestia?"  
She looked at her friend and gasped in shock.

"Y-You're a pony!"  
Bri looked down at herself before looking back at the blue mare beside her.

The three unicorns stood silently, looking each other up and down.  
"Well..."

Twilight began, pausing when she realized she didn't quite know what to say about this whole situation.  
The other two however seemed to be able to summarize it easily.

"We're all bucked."  
That's when Q said something interesting.

"Bri we really shouldn't be that surprised about this."  
The blue mare said sitting.

"We wrote stories about getting sucked into weird places like this."  
The chocolate mare just shrugged and laid on her stomach.

Celestia's student could only look on in confusion.  
"You two write stories about popping up in random places because of a summoning spell gone wrong?"

The blue mare shook her head.  
"No, We write about going into different dimensions and getting sucked into story books."

Twilight didn't know what to say.  
"We just never expected for it to actually happen."

Twilight sat down in shock.  
"Different dimensions, isn't that impossible?"

The chocolate mare gave her an almost sensual smirk.  
That shouldn't have been possible either.

"If magic exist, is anything really impossible?"  
Twilight went to say something and then shook her head.

"What do you guys have to do with summoning an apple though?"  
The two unicorn mares looked at each other before simultaneously pulling out flat pads.

"These are called Apple I-pads...so you did summon an apple with extra necessities."  
Q said laughing.

Twilight tilted her head to the side.  
"What's an I-pad?"

The two mares put them away.  
"Nothing special don't worry about it."

The chocolate mare said.  
Being curios by nature Twilight made to pry out some more information.

A yawn from the blue pony stopped her though, a look at the clock on the wall told her it was nearing the middle of the night.  
"Since it's getting late I'll show you guys where you can sleep."

The two nodded in thanks before following her into the back of the library when a secret door had been hidden from plain sight.  
"I'll see you guys in the morning."

The two mares nodded and entered the room.  
"For some reason I'm extra tired so I'm gonna take a long nap."

Qunanda said hoping onto one of the two beds and tucking in herself.  
"That sounds good to me."

Brianna said laying down in the other bed and closing her eyes.  
They had a day ahead of them.

* * *

L.**M:** Reviews are forever loved~


	3. Chapter 3

_L.__**M**_**:** Hey, I'm back~

My turn to post (oh joy), thank you for your nice reviews so far.

Reviews inspire, keep that in mind.

* * *

**Crash!**

Jumping practically out of her fur, Twilight opened her eyes to find the source of the noise.

Her still sleep fogged brain did little to help her connect the dots, like not reminding her that she had summoned two random unicorns the night before.

Lucky for her Spike was there to pick up the slack.

"Hey Twilight, you didn't tell me we were having company over."

Company, what company?

"Huh…?"

Suddenly a streak of navy blue shot into the room, stopping just in front of her bed.

"GOOD MORNING~! Feed me or fear me~"

The purple unicorn sat up in bed with a jolt as last night's memories came flooding back with a vengeance.

"(That's right, I summoned them by accident….well, they can go home now since its morning, though I don't mind the change of pace...) Good morning, there should be some breakfast things in the kitchen."

The blue mare only sat in front of her as if waiting for something.

"What?"  
The other unicorn tilted her head.

"It's not my house, I don't know where anything is~"

Twilight resisted the urge to face hoof at her own stupidity, this was a library; nopony else would know where to look aside from Spike and herself.

"I'm sorry; I'm feeling odd this morning. Follow me please."

Celestia's student managed to get out before she was overcome by a yawn and the urge to stretch as she got out of bed.

Leading the way, they left her and Spike's shared sleeping quarters and headed for the kitchen area which was actually hidden behind a pull out bookshelf.

She looked over her should at the other unicorn and baby dragon behind her when she remembered something.

"Weren't there two of you last night?"

The navy blue mare (she really had to learn her name!) blinked before nodding and dashing off towards the guest room.

She returned just as quickly as she had left, the other unicorn mare from last night slung over her back like a saddle bag.

"Here she is~ Bri wake up~!"

The chocolate unicorn, Bri apparently, gave a slow blink in response before muttering something to low for the other occupants to hear aside from the mare she was laying on.

"Aww, I love you too~"

"Q, you're obnoxious."

What kinds of names were Bri and Q, did the stand for something?

Twilight waited for them to calm down (though watching and listening to them interact was amusing in an odd sort of way) before addressing them.

"I should have done this last night but… name is Twilight sparkle, this is Spike,"

She stated while motioning to the tiny dragon at her side.

"You two are…?"

By this time the brown mare had wiggled off her friend's back to stand on her own, giving her mane a slight shake.

"My name is Brianna, my friends call me Bri. That over there is-"

The navy blue mare stood on her hind legs, her hooves on her hips.

"I am Q, fear me~!"

Spike chuckled, he couldn't help himself.

"Well Bri, Q, it's nice to meet the both of you."

Bri gave a nod, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

The four entered the kitchen, Twilight immediately going about making breakfast with her magic, all the while keeping half her attention on the two strange unicorns seated at the table.

Bri seemed to be whispering something to Q, a slightly worried look on her face.

"…gonna kill us…we're in a hay load of trouble…..stop that already?"

Was the only thing Twilight managed to make out from across the room.

Q on the other hand didn't seem troubled in the least; in fact she seemed rather excited.

With breakfast done, Twilight held up the plates and levitated them to the table, placing a plate in front of each occupant at the table.

Q opened her mouth but quickly closed it when her stomach growled loudly.

She blushed lightly, the red contrasting greatly with her dark blue coat.

"Hehehe, guess I'm really hungry…"

The lavender unicorn resisted the urge to giggle, Q had seemed kind of cute holding her stomach with that expression.

They soon dug into their food, Bri a little hesitant in doing so.

"What's the matter? It's just dandelions…"

The pink horned mare's ears went down.

"I've never had dandelions on my plate before; in fact I'm used to them being outside…"

Q nodded in conformation when Twilight sent her a questioning look.

"I've never had any either, but it's tasty~"

Where in the name of Celestia did these two come from?

One look at them told Twilight they definitely weren't from Manehatten, they didn't have wings so Cloudsdale was out and she was certain she had never seen them around Ponyville before…

Being curious by nature she decided to just come out and ask.

"Where are you girls from?"

Bri stopped nibbling on a petal long enough to answer.

"Maneland-"

Bri paused before repeating herself again.

"I'm from Maneland…."

She looked to Q who only raised a silver eyebrow in question.

"Well I'm from Conneticolt~!"

Silence.

"Are you bucking kidding me?"

Twilight would have given Bri a look of disapproval had Spike not finished up and left just five minutes earlier, something about Rareity needing him spilling from his mouth in a jumble of words and excitement.

"So Maneland and Conneticolt, I've never been to either but I'd like to visit someday- OH MY Celestia I'M LATE!

The other two occupants jumped in shock at her volume and watched as she dashed about muttering wildly to herself while shoving different things into a saddlebag she had haphazardly thrown over her back.

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong but are you late for a meeting with the princess?"

Twilight nodded to the sleepy eyed unicorn before freezing on the spot.

How the hay would she know that?

They had just met last night!

…Right?

A glance at the clock set her to running again.

"Sorry gotta go, feel free to hang out here or check out the town!"

With those words thrown over her shoulder in an almost illegible stream she left.

"Well, that was entertaining~ what should we do while she's gone?"

Bri nodded in agreement with her friend's statement before shrugging, it's not like there was anypony she was dying to meet…

"Let's just go hang out in town, we'll probably run into the rest of the mane cast there."

Simultaneously nodding, the two left the library to venture into the oh -so familiar but undeniably foreign territory that Ponyville had become.

* * *

_L.__**M:**_ I wanted to make it longer but its 2:00 in the morning and I'm tired.

So for now, I shall bid you all adieu


End file.
